1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photographic cameras and in particular to a camera wherein accidental manual operation of the film advance means is prevented when the shutter is opened to take a picture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,269, referenced above, discloses a relatively inexpensive camera in which a thumbwheel is manually rotated to advance film substantially a frame width to position a fresh frame for exposure. The thumbwheel is intended to be rotated following each time a single-blade shutter is pivoted open and closed to take a picture. When the photographer depresses a trigger button to actuate the shutter, the thumbwheel is free to rotate. Consequently, it is possible for the photographer to accidentally rotate the thumbwheel while the shutter is open. This will cause the frame in the exposure position to be moved during picture-taking, thereby resulting in a blurred picture.